Take A Break
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Dalton is on break, so Kurt and Blaine go to the Hudson-Hummel household.  Rated T for possible later chapters.


Kurt was at Dalton, and he had just failed his History exam, which was worth half of his grade.

Dalton had off this week because of In-Service, and Kurt was packing up some of his things for the trip back to Lima.

"Kurt, is that you?"

He could hear Blaine's voice in the doorway, and although he had made a lot of friends at Dalton, he was looking forward to seeing his old friends from New Directions, along with Carole, Burt, and Finn.

"Come in."

"Hey! Are you going home for the break?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"Well, I was going to go home, but my dad's on a business trip for the weekend, my sister has to stay at college to study, and my mom said that she's too busy cleaning to have me come and make a mess."

"Well you can come to my house if you want."

"Are you sure that's okay with your parents?"

"Positive."

"Okay, if you say so. Let me go pack up my stuff."

"Sure. Just meet me in the main parking lot. You know where my car's at, right?"

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks by the way!"

They had been driving for about half an hour now, and there was still one and a half hours left.

"So tell me about New Directions."

"Well. What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything."

"Okay. Who should I start with?"

"Mr. Shuester."

"Okay. Lets see. Well, Mr. Shue was always very nice, and fun, but sometimes he just seemed so oblivious. I mean, when I was being bullied at first, he acted like he didn't know what was going on. And then, the whole club was getting harassed. You know the drill, slushie facials, dumpster tosses, all of that. He sort of starting noticing, but he was still pretty dumb about it."

"Now tell me more about Rachel."

"Rachel. Where to begin? Well, Rachel can be very obnoxious sometimes, but she has her moments. She'll grow on you. At first, I couldn't stand her, you know, I would only talk to her because she was talented, and I didn't want her to quit glee club. But now, I can honestly say that she is one of my closest friends. Well, like my fourth or fifth closest friend."

"Okay, now Quinn."

"Well, last year Quinn was kind of a bitch, then one of my best friends. Well, first she just joined glee club because she was a Cheerio, and Coach Sylvester made her, Santana, and Brittany spy on us, but that's a whole other story. This was all going on while she and Finn were dating, so when Puck got her pregnant, she told Finn that it was his baby, then everyone found out that it was Puck's, then she and Puck went out, then they broke up again, then she put Beth up for adoption, then Rachel's mom adopted her, then she moved in with Mercedes for a while, at that's when us three became friends, then she became a Cheerio again, then she quit again."

"Wow. That's confusing. Okay, now tell me about Puck."

"Well, for starters, his real name is Noah Puckerman. He used to be like, a huge jerk last year, you know slushying, dumpster tossing, and he was best friends with Finn. Then, dated Quinn, then Santana, then briefly Mercedes, then Santana again, and now he's with Lauren Zizes. But then over the whole baby drama, he and Finn hated each other, now they're like best friends again, and now he's in glee so he's actually okay."

"Well, I guess that's good. Let's do Lauren now."

"Lauren. Well, I don't know her that well, but she's an amazing wrestler, and very intimidating. And, stubborn. That's about it. Oh, and she's in the AV club."

"Okay, well what about Mike?"

"Hmm. He's very shy. He's an amazing dancer, he's on the football team, and he's not very confident in his singing."

"Tell me about Tina."

"Well me and Tina used to be a lot closer, but we're still best friends. She used to have a stutter, but once she starting dating Arite, it kind of went away. None of us really know why. But then over the summer, at Asian Camp, she and Mike Chang started going out, and they still are. She's got an amazing voice though."

"Okay, now tell me more about Artie."

"Well, for starters, he's in a wheelchair, but I think you already knew that. And, he used to date Tina, but now he's with Brittany. Oh, and he really is a great singer, and to tell you the truth, I think that he is the best male lead, and if he weren't in that chair, he'd get more solos than Finn."

"That's too bad, you know, I've never heard him sing. You know, without everyone else's voices blending in. Tell me about Brittany now."

"Brittany is one of the sweetest, prettiest girl you will ever meet. And although she is pretty stupid, she has her moments. And, she is an amazing dancer. Oh, and she used to be on the Cheerios, but then she quit. Oh, and I used to date her."

"What? Wait, why did I never hear about this?"

"Okay, next person. Let's talk about Santana."

"Fine. But I will be hearing about this later."

"Okay, anyway, Santana is very blunt, and kind of a total bitch at times."

"And that's all?"

"Pretty much. Who's next?"

"The new kid, Sam."

"Well, he dies his hair, and because of that I may or may not have thought that he was gay and tried to get him to sing a duet with me."

"Kurt!"

"Sorry."

"Okay now, the best for last, Mercedes!"

"Well, Mercedes is my best friend, and she means the world to me. I don't even know where to start. Let's see. Well, she kind of thought that I liked her, and then when I tried to tell her that I liked someone else, meaning a boy, she thought that I was talking about Rachel, and then she threw a rock into my windshield."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, then I told her that I was gay. Did you know that she was the first person that I came out to?"

"No. Kurt, I am so sorry. I had no idea that you two were that close."

"Yeah, she took it pretty hard when I told her that I had to go. I'm just glad I'll be able to see her again."

"Yeah. What else?"

"Well, then we became best friends, and then we both did this huge Madonna project with Coach Sylvester, then she made us Cheerios, then she didn't eat for like, a week, then she sang about it, then Quinn moved in with her, then Puck wanted to use her for her popularity because he got his Mohawk shaved off, then she dumped him and quit the Cheerios."

"Wow. You know, your old school is very confusing?"

"Yeah. I kind of miss all of the drama. You know, like the simple stuff?"

"Yeah."

AUTHOR NOTES:

I do not own Glee, it's characters, or anything to do with it.

I hope that you liked it! I decided to take a short break from "Or So I Thought…", so please review! :D


End file.
